draconius nogard the dragon within
by draconiusnogard
Summary: While walking back from a furry convention I suddenly have strange feelings that tell me to jump and flap mi arms like a bird. No not like a bird like a dragon. So when these feelings become irresistible I do as my body commands and instead of falling back to earth im flying but im still human. How is this possible read and find out. Be sure to leave a review ans tell me how I did.


**A.N. okies peeps this is about my life as a furry but with a little twist hehe. It was actually a dream but after I woke up I wanted more so I just made up some interesting things to throw in there and i think it turned out great.**

It all started when I joined the fandom, the furry fandom. I had never had such strong feelings towards anything else but now I kno that this is where I belong. Being a furry was like cosplay a little bit sure you had the fursuiters and your role players but for me it was like I was born to join. My fursona, my animal personality, was a dragon I never thought much of any other animal real or not. I just loved dragons with my whole heart. It was when I first read eragon that I felt connected to the dragon as strongly as I do now. That was my inspiration for mi fursona. Albiet my fursona was a bit strange due to its... mixed nature. It is a mix of an alagaësian dragon, a cabbit, a shark, a cheetah, a peregrine falcon, and a timberwolf. These mixes were scientifically designed to only help each other never downgraded the previously inserted genes as my fursona was a scientific abomination. It still resembled a dragon in every way with slight modifications such as not having scales but instead having fur that interlocks due to both the cabbit and peregrine falcon mixes. This made his fur impenetrable and indestructible. The breed with the shark enabled him to swim underwater but for short times. Thats where the timber wolf comes in that mix is known for its indurance so when the genes where inserted into the last embryo it gave that final dragon the endurance to out last anyone and anything. The endurance it gave was so much it was unlimited. And since cabbits are known to be biological computers and power sources for an interstellar spacecraft when this dragon hatched it was given the newest model with the instructions to find intelligent life and he did he found earth his past life home and upon seeing it he went insane and fulfilled the prophecy that was given to those who cared for his clutch. The prophecy was that at the age of 4 he would find the home planet of his previous life and instantly have a flash back that would drive his mind into rampancy. This was told by the gods of old who were thought to have been lost. The prophecy was ignored due to the humans being ignored by these gods as times of need came and went. All this was passing through my head as I was walking and I realized I was in the middle of no where when I got these feelings in mi arms and legs. The feelings in mi legs told me to jump as hard as I could and the feeling in mi arms told me to flap them like a bird. No not like a bird like a dragon but I would not realize this for a few days. So I do both and suddenly im flying as a human. So I go around still flying and sight see then I notice a place ive seen before and I land. Upon landing I enter the gym and see people playing soccer. This is relatively interesting due to the fifa world cup so I join in and soon have a flash back that causes me to cry. As I realize im crying I run from the building and as soon as im out the door i turn in to mi fursona. This causes a bit of shock on mi part so im thinking well I might as well use this to mi advantage. So I fly to texas where mi best friend and his girlfriend are riding horses. I swoop down fast as lightning and swipe the bitch who stole mi best friend from me and mentally yell "so you dont like furrys do you. Well now you're lookin at one in real life who just so happens to be cory. And you kno that mi fursona is a fucking dragon dont you well I could eat you but furst I have a question. "

And she yells her head off in fear and anger but im unable to understand her so I use mi ability to read minds to hear her reply. She replys with a what do I want

And I ask "is he down there john pahl I mean" thats when she goes nuts. So I swoop down again and swipe him up to his surprise. He does not recognize me so I use a spell that shows a representation of me as a human In mid air. John is still at a loss for understanding so I modify the spell and the representation slowly changes into the dragon that holds him. And the cycle repeats. This takes place 10 times before it dawns on him that im the dragon and then he realizes his doom. I mentally say in his head "you have known me since 2008 and suddenly meet a bitch like this on the Internet and never see her only talk on the phone and facebook then you leave your best friend for this SLUT how could you im gunna drop her just so you suffer then im gunna drop you so you can join your slut" at this I feint a droping motion and both scream in terror while I laugh. "This is what happens when you take a friend from an insane guy with few friends" then I really do drop her. She hits the groung at terminal volasity and the I ask john if it was worth it he says no then I drop him he hits at the same speed

I thought for a moment and I decided I could use some company so I use a spell and make my eyes able to see the difference between people. I could now see if someone was furry or a furry hater or if they were neutral because of ignorance of the subject. So every time I found a furry I used a spell to make them be there true fursona. I noticed a lot of wolves and foxes. There were the occasional dragon and regular dog of varying breeds. Every fur that poped from a human was always in anthro form with clothes on. (A.N. For those who dont know anthro is basically where an animal has human characteristics such as speech, and clothes, standing erect on there hind legs like a human stuff like that.)

Other furrys point of view

These furs then started noticing each other and were like "nice tail""nice ears" and other stuff. Thats when they noticed the shadow moving over head and started looking up to notice a large feral dragon with blue fur. (A.N. for those who dont kno a feral animal is just like a normal animal would look. On all 4s not speech and the works. If you have any questions leave them in the reviews and ill get back with you thx.) This was a shock because only so few furrys were known to have fur as a dragon and this on was known by many names the most common being draco. His full name was draconius the god of dragons or so it was on the furry chat rooms. His name must have been draconius nogard to have the name of his fursona.

My point of view

The furs in texas had been pleased to find that they were now truly furry so I gave them the ability to see furry haters and the choice to do with them as they chose. Then I flew to cali to meet a "furend" of mine as I arrived at her house I had a bit of a nervous fit so I used a little spell of calming to do the trick. Then I knocked on the door and waited. She answered the door to find a 2000lb dragon looking at her and she screamed thats when I realized I forgot to go anthro. So I shift into mi anthro form and apologize. As soon as she calms down she sees that im a furry in real life which should not be possible. And she says this out loud so I say that if she wanted I could turn her into her furry self. She says that if I can then do it but if not and if im bluffing then she will kill me. Thats when I ask her if she knows me from f4l. (A.N. f4l is a furry chat site that I use and have grown attached to it is very important to me.) Thats when she sees the fur and runs to the kitchen and comes back with a cleaver. I say "and what do you plan to do with that"

She replys "im just testing something" with that said she trys to plunge the knife into my heart only to have the knife break. "You are him aren't you. Your draconius." I just nod. She slaps me and that I felt "that is for all the times you poked me"

"Those were on a chat site woman are you crazy or did you just forget that my fursona is insane." At this she drains of color. "sorry draco I forgot"

"Tis ok just remember because im not sure if I can control my self if any one ele did that"

**A.N. okies so this is my second fanfiction and im thinking that this is just going to be a good length one but im not gunna add that many chapters due to the nature of this actually being a dream in the beginning and later Is when I woke up and just did not want it to end so I made up some more. Please review and tell me what you think thx.**


End file.
